Implements used in the movement of agricultural products are well known in the prior art. It is also well known that there are a large variety of agricultural products planted under different terrain conditions which, besides the conditions potentially being uneven, may also present space limitations. These and other issues commonly make the movement of postharvest products difficult, especially those products existing in the form of pods, legumes and grains, such as peanuts. Ideally in such examples, the harvested products can be moved through the field by an implement that provides a quick and versatile means of transportation that is able to be used on a wide range of terrains, including in narrow spaces between plantation rows. It is also desirable for the implement to be capable of and efficient for transshipment to another, larger means of transportation.
Currently, there are a wide variety of available implements for this purpose which, despite being constructed to speed up product movement between various places, do not offer an efficient means for quick displacement of product and a cleaning stage through a sieving system.
Therefore, what is needed is an implement which is able to quickly and efficiently move agricultural products ‘in the field’, under a variety of terrain conditions, to a secondary means of transportation, with the implement also providing a basic cleaning function through the removal, by sieving, of extraneous or residual materials such as soil.